A Difficult Choice
by Cheryblosom-chan
Summary: My first non-romance story. Also, much more serious than my other stories. Read to find out.


**I've had an idea like this for a while now, but I finally have time to write it for you guys! Enjoy!**

**This is also a more serious story with some romance and a tiny bit of humor, but the seriousness takes up most of the story. I hope you don't mind that.**

**~The Palace**

The sun was just rising over the Fire Nation capital city, and that meant that the Firebenders had to rise with it. Fire Lord Zuko sat up in bed and stretched. He glanced to his left and smiled. Mai had opened her eyes at the movement of her husband waking up, and was now peering up at him with a rare smile.

"Good morning, Mai," Zuko said.

"Morning, Zuko," Mai replied, in a sleepy tone.

She wasn't quite used to having to wake up so early.

Zuko chuckled at her tiredness, "You know you would wake up easier if you didn't have me keep you up so late."

Mai's cheeks reddened tiny a bit, but she quickly retorted, "I was under the impression that what I did last night was more so for your pleasure than mine."

Zuko was silenced by this comment. He got out of bed and went to cover his "indecency" with his robe. Mai watched from the bed with a more awake gleam in her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"I take it you enjoy the view?"

"Why yes I do, thank you for asking," Mai replied, with a wink.

She too got up and put on her robe, to cover her still naked body from the previous night. Zuko watched her as well, enjoying the view of her womanly curves.

The two then got cleaned up and put on their royal Fire Lord and Lady robes. Some servants had brought them breakfast, and a special report for Zuko to look at. The couple ate their meal in comfortable silence until Zuko spoke.

"Well this is just great," He said, while reading the report.

"What is it now," His wife asked.

Mai had been married to Zuko for about 3 months now, so she had seen just about everything that they could throw at them. She was certain that whatever was on that scroll, it wasn't anything surprising. With the requests for the Fire Lord's help it was always one of two things; a complicated problem that _needs_ his help or a simple problem that people are too dumb to figure out for themselves.

"The psychiatrist that's trying to treat Azula has requested to speak with us today," Zuko answered.

Mai hesitated. They hadn't spoken with him since Azula was sent to the asylum. There was no way this could be good news. Nevertheless, it was probably of the utmost importance.

"Then we might as well talk to him, don't you think?"

Zuko nodded in response. They finished their meal, and headed down to the throne room. Once they were seated, a servant entered the room and bowed to them.

"My Lord, my Lady, the psychiatrist is here if you're willing to let him in."

"Let him in," Zuko answered.

The servant bowed again, and left the room. The curtain opened and in walked a middle-aged man. His hair was short and turning grey. He had slightly pale skin and brown eyes. He wore a simple, red doctor's robe and pants. He held a scroll in his hand, as he walked up to the Nation's rulers. He got his knees and bowed in respect. Mai watched him carefully; she could tell that being in their presence was making him nervous.

"My Lord," He started, "Oh, um, and my Lady, I have some important updates about Azula that I think you should know."

"It's been over a year since you last spoke to us, Dr. Shyu. I trust you have everything under control," Zuko said calmly.

"Well, sir, that's just it. I have had many sessions with Azula, and I just can't seem to help her. I have with me a scroll detailing our last session, and it's… concerning to say the least. Just take a look for yourself if you don't believe me."

A servant took the scroll from Dr. Shyu, and handed it to Zuko. He opened it up and started reading and moved closer to Mai so that she could read it as well.

"Ahem, um, my Lord, is it wise to allow your wife to read documents meant for your eyes," The doctor asked, nervously.

"Dr. Shyu there's something you need to understand about the way I choose to run this Nation. Whatever I have to read, I can trust Mai to read as well. Two heads are better than one after all. Her opinion is especially valued on this particular situation."

The two read over the scroll. It was detailing the conversation between the doctor and Azula. Mai took note of how many times she and Ty Lee were mentioned, but there was something worse. Azula talked of death threats to Zuko. The word 'concerning' was an understatement, this was a crisis that needed to resolved… somehow.

"Doctor, you should have to come to us with this sooner. This needs to be taken care of. I thought your job was to help her," Zuko said.

"Sir, I have a session with Azula every other week. I can barely get her speak most of the time. She usually just tells me that she doesn't need help and to go away. This is the first time she's done something like this. I don't know what to do, my Lord."

Mai remained quiet during this conversation. Her eyes were fixated on the last part of the scroll.

"_My big brother Zuko, so high and mighty, he doesn't deserve to be Fire Lord, you know! He's weak, pitiful, and how I wish I could cut his throat to relieve me of my torment. He doesn't even exercise his most important right! I'd rather he put me to death than have me sit in this prison for the rest of my life!"_

"Dr. Shyu, has Azula ever mentioned wanting to be given the death penalty," Mai asked.

"Oh that, yes she mentioned it many times. I've noticed it has something to do with you my Lord. She seems to think that you are a weak leader for simply tossing her aside without "properly" dealing with the situation."

Mai glanced at Zuko, he nodded in response.

"Dr. would you excuse us for a moment, I need to discuss this with my wife. I'll send a servant to retrieve you when we're done," Zuko commanded.

The doctor bowed and left the room.

Mai turned to Zuko, "I've been dreading this day for a while now."

"I don't blame you. I'm not really surprised about the death threats, I've had plenty, but this is Azula. She's crazy. What do you think we should do?"

Mai sighed, "Well, honestly, I think I should visit her. I want to see if all of this is true. I don't doubt Dr. Shyu about trying to help her, but I also don't think Azula would say these things without something else factoring into it."

"Are you sure you want to do that? What if she tries to hurt you?"

"I'll have the royal guard with me, besides Aang took her bending away months ago. The only thing she'll be able to do is talk. Also, I think I should take Ty Lee with me. It would help to have her company in the face of someone who tried to kill me."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure. You shouldn't worry so much Zuko. I know you have other things to do today so I won't try to force you to come. Plus, Azula wouldn't be very willing to talk to you either."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Zuko said, "Send Dr. Shyu back in."

The doctor returned, awaiting his leaders' responses.

"Dr. Shyu, are you going back to the asylum after this," Mai asked.

"Yes, my Lady, I have other patients to attend to."

"I'm asking because I'm going to visit Azula."

"What?"

"You heard me; I'm going to visit Azula to see if we can decide what to do about her from there. Also I'm bringing a friend with me for support. I hope you don't mind of course."

"I-I suppose it's alright. I mean if that's what you really want, my Lady."

Within a few moments, Mai and Ty Lee were in the royal carriage on their way to the asylum. They were finally going to see Azula after all this time.

"Mai, I don't know about this. She's not going to want to see us, I just know it," Ty said.

"It's not about whether or not she wants to see us. She has no choice in the matter," Mai handed her the scroll, "Read this, Ty. Look at how low she's sunk. We're doing this to figure out what to do about her before she actually tries to do something dangerous."

Ty Lee read through the scroll with a horrified look on her face.

"I suppose you're right, Mai," Ty said, "What are we going to do about her?"

"I don't know…"

The carriage stopped, they had reached their destination. Mai and Ty Lee were escorted through the asylum by Dr. Shyu, with a few guards following them. The doctor led them downstairs towards Azula's room.

"We felt it was best to keep her separated from the other patients. She's very hostile towards them; so we put her in solitary."

The girls followed him silently. After going down a second set of stairs, they had reached Azula's room. It was guarded, and the door seem to be locked extra tight.

"It's not too late to change your mind my Lady," Dr. Shyu said, nervously eying the door.

"Listen carefully, you're going to open the door and we're going in there. If you hear anything that might be trouble, let my guards in and they will deal with it. Do you understand," Mai asked.

"Y-Yes, my Lady," The doctor replied.

He nervously opened the door and Mai and Ty Lee walked in. The door was shut behind them. In front of them was a large cage fastened to the wall, and inside was her, Azula.

There were chains on her wrists and ankles. They were just long enough to allow some freedom of movement, but it wouldn't have been much because of the cage that surrounded her. She was sitting upright with her back against the wall. Her clothes were dirty and torn, as if she had tried to take out her frustration on them. Her skin was much paler now, from lack of sunlight. Her hair was once so clean and proper, like a princess, but was now reduced to being messy and unkempt. Her eyes were bloodshot, and there were bags under them; it was as if she hadn't slept in days. She had gotten thinner. She was probably refusing to eat. She gazed up at her visitors with a neutral expression.

"So, you finally decided to visit me in this wretched prison, have you," Azula asked, her voice cracked from not speaking as often as she used to.

She turned her attention to Ty Lee, "I take it you're doing well, Ty Lee? Do you enjoy having boys follow you around all the time? You know they don't actually care about you, right? They just want to use you for the evening and then be on their way. Oh, but that doesn't bother you because you are too trusting and stupid to figure it out."

Ty Lee said nothing and attempted to keep an emotionless façade for once, but Mai could see that these comments hurt her.

Azula then turned to Mai, and examined her regal attire, "Judging by your outfit, I take it you and Zuko finally tied the knot, hm? I had heard the guards talking about it a while back. Congratulations to both of you, of course. I always knew it would happen. It's a shame that I couldn't be there to support you on your big day. I'm guessing my invitation got lost in the mail, perhaps?"

Mai remained silent. She could see that look in Azula's eyes. It was the look that she had seen many times over many years. Azula was going to try to manipulate them.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of being in the Fire Lady's presence? Do you think that because you're married to my brother, that I'm going to bow down and beg forgiveness for the way I've treated you? Ha! Never!"

"Azula, you know that threatening the Fire Lord is a crime," Mai said, "No matter what you have against him. Plus, you have to consider how your past actions will affect your punishment."

Azula laughed. It was a hollow laughter, devoid of any actual emotion. It was sinister and worrisome.

"You think I care what Zu-Zu decides to do with me? You think I care about what you have to say, Mai? I don't care. I never have and never will. I don't even care if Zuko sends me to the chopping block; anything would better than this place. Who knows? If he were to have me killed, it might prove his worthiness to be Fire Lord. Well, it would give me enough proof at least."

"I'll keep that in mind when I get back to the palace," Mai responded, "Come on, Ty, we're done here."

Azula smirked, "What? No hug for your sister-in-law?"

The door opened, Mai and Ty Lee walked out without another word. They went back outside to the carriage, and rode back to the palace.

"Ty, are you ok," Mai asked, noticing her friend's expression.

"Do you think I'm just a free escort, Mai?"

"No, you're better than that. Azula was just trying to get under your skin, don't listen to her."

Ty Lee smiled, "So, have you decided what to do about her?"

Mai sighed, "Yes, but I'm going to run it by Zuko first. He's going to want to know."

Once they got back to the palace, Mai sent Ty Lee home and went to find Zuko. She found him in his office looking over political documents.

"I'm glad to see you're back. What happened?"

Mai explained what Azula had been reduced to, and what she had said about him proving his worthiness to be Fire lord. Zuko didn't respond, instead he started pacing around the room. Mai sat down and started waiting. She was used to this routine by now. Whenever Zuko was deep in thought about something, he started pacing. It helped him think. After what felt like an eternity, he stopped pacing.

"That's the only solution. We have to put her to death. I don't see any other way," Zuko said, "I mean she certainly deserves it after everything she's done."

"Are you sure? It's the only choice, yeah, but it's also giving her exactly what she wants."

"Mai, do you really think she _wants_ to die?"

"Of course not, but that's just it. She thinks you're a weak leader, and that the only way to be a strong leader is to kill someone."

"So do you think it's a bad idea?"

"No, I think it's a brilliant idea and she deserves it. I'm just being realistic. You should have seen her, Zuko. She looked like she had gone so far as to refuse to eat. It's as if she was saying, 'if Zuko won't do it, then I'll just starve to death.'"

"It's settled then, we have to do it. She's a problem that needs to be taken care of."

**~The council room**

Zuko looked down at all of his council members, and took a deep breath before beginning his speech.

"Everyone, listen. As you are well aware, my younger sister Azula was thrown into the asylum for mental treatment. She has been there for over a year, and they have tried everything to get through to her and nothing is working. After much critical thinking, my wife and I have come to a decision about how to handle the situation. Earlier this morning, Azula's doctor showed us that she had in fact made a threat on my life for the throne. You all know that this is a sign of treason and a crime that we cannot tolerate. I have asked you to come here to help with a very difficult decision. I believe it is in the best interest to strip Azula of her royal title and sentence her to death for the crimes she has committed. All those opposed please speak up now."

The room was so quiet; Zuko swore he could hear his own heartbeat.

"I believe we have reached an agreement. Azula shall be put to death at dawn. You are dismissed."

**~The execution**

Zuko and Mai sat and watched as the asylum guards dragged Azula in chains before them.

Mai watched without showing any emotion; although, on the inside she couldn't help feeling the tiniest bit of sympathy for Azula. It was not enough to call off the execution, but just seeing her in this weakened state was… an indescribable feeling. Mai was not opposed to what she was about to witness, yet a very small part of her wished it didn't have to be this way. Perhaps if they had given it more time Azula might have changed on her own. It was too late now though, because now it was time. Zuko gave the signal to the judge to begin the speech.

"Ahem, Princess Azula, daughter of Ozai and Ursa, and younger sibling to Fire Lord Zuko; you stand accused of the most heinous of crimes. Let the evidence show that you have committed the crime of treason against the royal family, among many crimes during the war. Thus, as punishment, you are hereby stripped of your title as royalty and have been sentenced to death. Give the accused her last rites," The judge exclaimed, for everyone in the area to hear.

Zuko turned to Mai slightly as the priest of Agni was talking and whispered to her, "You know, if you don't to watch you can leave now."

Mai sighed and whispered back, "No, I've waited too long for this moment, and I'd rather not miss it."

The priest finished giving Azula her rites, and she was forced down onto the chopping block.

The executioner stood ready with his axe, and waited for his signal. The judge stepped back from the area.

"Is there anything you want to say before it comes," The question was traditional, and had to be asked.

Azula stared blankly up from her position of being held in place, with father death waiting right beside her. She looked directly at Zuko and Mai.

"Yes, sir, I have do have something to say. I hope you two are proud of yourselves. Congratulations, Zuko you killed family. Mai, you were a miserable excuse for a friend and nothing more than a traitor. Now just get it over with!"

The judge gave the executioner his signal, and he raised his axe. Within a split second the weapon came down, and Azula's detached head fell into the basket in front of her body. When the axe came down, Mai couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried she had to look away.

**~End.**

**This one was tough. I really tried hard here because I wanted this to be awesome. Tell me what you guys thought of my first non-romance story!**

**Sakura**


End file.
